ZOE
by ikmamma
Summary: ok i am really bad at summaries but here is my attempt. What happens when Zoe is threatened to leave MI9 or her team mates and Frank will be punished? What will she pick? What will happen between Zoe and Dan realtionship? Will it progress?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first ever story so please please review. Also this is a ship on Zoe and Dan. Please let me know by reviewing if you do not like my layout. Set after 12th episode.

...

Zoe: Hi Tom! What do you have there?

Tom: Erm.. It has pictures of my family for my mum as it is mothers day.

Zoe: Oh ok (Sad)

Aneisha: Guys have you seen your communicators. We have to go!

In The Headquaters ( I do not know how to explain the elevator they go down from)

Frank: Guys you are late!

All Agents: Sorry.

Frank: Its fine but don't be late next time. We have a huge problem. We received reliable intel suggesting that someone is after Zoe.

Dan: But we can stop them right? (worried)

Frank: I am not sure. I mean by the video they sent us they seem kind of ruthless and determined. But from safety, Zoe, you will need

to stay here. Tom and Aneisha will need to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Dan you will stay with Zoe as you and Zoe

are equally good at combat.

Zoe: But what about school i am pretty sure somebody will realize that both me and Dan are missing.

Frank: Ah, i guess i never thought about that. Well i guess i can talk to Mr Flatley for a excuse for you since he thinks you are my niece,

but Dan you will have to miss the odd lesson and Aneisha will stay here when you are not. Tom i need you to make excuses for

these two if they have to leave class in the middle of lesson and i need yo to use my DNA scanner if you suspect a visitor as a

kidnapper so we will have there whereabouts at all time.

Zoe:But my sister? She is the only family i have? If there after me surely they are too after her?

Frank: We have talked to her and she has refused our protection and has said she does not trust her. Agents, we all have to get into

positions. Dan you can stay here today i will tell Flatley that you came down with the flu

...

How do you think it is?

Do you like my layout?

Do you want more Dan and Zoe moments?

Do you want them to go on a date?

Tell me if you want something in my story?

This is my first story so please be nice.

Thank you! review!


	2. Chapter 2

I read some of the reviews and i have decided:

1. The layout will no longer be a script as people are confused.

2. I will add more Zoe and Dan moments.

Here it goes:

* * *

Zoe sat down at one of the computers and started to search for something. She had found out that Frank had left one of his windows open. She gasped.

Zoe: Dan look.

Dan looks at the computer screen and notices lots of red spots all over the world.

Dan: I don't understand what is it.

Zoe: Look this is me in St. Hearts, that must mean that all this is my genetic matches. How is that possible? And why hasn't Frank told me about this?

Dan: I am not sure but look we will find out. I mean nobody could have this many brothers and sisters.

Zoe: Wait, a few of them have just disappear-OWW. Zoe clutched on to her foot as she felt pain rise up her foot.

Dan: Zoe- ZOE what is it?

Zoe slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She had flashbacks of when she was small. She was with a man. She called him 'Daddy'. So he must be the korps leader. At the door there was a girl. Sh-

Frank: Zoe- Zoe are you fine?

Zoe: Yeah- Wait were am i?

Aneisha: You are at the hospital. Are you sure you are alright i mean you have been out for almost 6 days.

Zoe suddenly sat up. EIGHT DAYS. It felt like she was asleep for an hour.

Tom: Zoe, i think you should sit back down. You need to rest.

Zoe suddenly remembered Dan.

Zoe: Wait were is Dan?

Tom: He went to get something to eat since he had been sitting here every day holding your hand.

Zoe suddenly felt a weird feeling in her stomach. Some people would call it butterflies.

Zoe: The whole time?

Aneisha: Yup! Zoe do you know why this happened? The doctors are confused as so are we.

Zoe suddenly remembered her brothers and sisters. The red dots disappearing.

Zoe: No but the last thing i remember was finding out i had around 40 other brothers and sisters and a few disappearing.

Zoe says this while looking at Frank.

Frank: Zoe i found out the day you went looking for your sister. If this is true then just like your sister there genes could of been tampered with. I know i should of come to you first but i was still trying to find out how it is possible, but until then you have to stay in our headquaters. Also we need to find out why you fell into a coma.

Dan walks in. As soon as he saw everyone crowded around Zoe's bed he got worried. He rushed over to his seat.

Dan: Zoe!

Dan hugs Zoe.

Aneisha: Tom, Frank can you guys help me outside.

Aneisha says this in attempt to leave both Dan and Zoe alone.

Dan: I missed you!

Zoe smiles and hugs him tighter, when they pull away she says.

Zoe: I missed you to!

Dan: Look Zoe i know this is a bad time and everything but i felt so sad and worried when you fell into coma and i just wanted to hold you and tell you how much i love you.

Zoe was completely taken by surprise..

Zoe: Wait you love me?

Dan: Yes i love you, Ilove you more than friends and i well i just erm.. what i want to say is will you be my girlfriend?

Zoe simply just said

Zoe: Yes. i was waiting so long for you to say that.

Dan quickly pecked Zoe's cheek knowing she wouldn't want to go so fast.

Aneisha: Guys we have to go! Now!

* * *

How was it?

Review?

Please let me know if you want me to take Zoe and Dan relationship slow or fast.

Review again?

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here goes:

* * *

Aneisha: Guys we have to go! Now!

Dan quickly gets up and helps Zoe get on her feet, however Zoe was not able to stand and fell on the floor. Dan quickly picks her up bridal style and hurries to the door.

Dan: Anesiha. Whats happening?

Tom: There you guys are! Quickly get in the car before some notices.

Dan: I repeat. What is happening?

Dan says while laying Zoe down.

Frank: We ran into a man asking For V.9.5.Z.O.E.6, Zoe. We didn't recognize him so had to get Zoe out. Ok were at school. Tom and Dan i need you to make a diversion so we can get Zoe down in headquarters.

Tom and Dan: Ok

Dan: Your going to have to get her a wheelchair so you can get her in. She cant walk.

Aneisha: I think i can take one from the nurses office, but i am going to need some time.

Frank: Ok everyone positions.

Mr. Flatley: Ah Frank! There is quiet a mess in the cafeteria the kids had a food fight after finding out about the theme of the menu. Here is a hint: Its soup with green stuff.

Frank: Oh but i have a spillage by the vending machine to clean.

Mr. Flatley: I don't think Tom, Dan and Aneisha mind helping you out. I need everything spotless. Somebody from the government is coming is round. I cant tell you why cause it is a surprise. Anyway, i should get going. Bye. And remember spotless.

Once Mr. Flatley was gone Zoe poked her head out of the car and sat on to the wheelchair Aneisha had just brought.

Zoe: Thanks!

Frank: Zoe and Tom make your way to Headquarters We should be there in a while. Dan and Aneisha you guys are coming with me for your next mission. Grab a mop and follow me to the cafeteria.

Tom pushed Zoe's wheelchair down to headquarters.

Zoe: Tom i know you would rather be at home for mothers day and even though i don't know mine i do too. Why don't we just head home. We can tell Frank on the way.

Tom: Are you sure Zoe? I mean its not safe.

Zoe: Whats the worse that could happen?

And that was the biggest mistake Zoe had ever taken in her life which let her to her options. When she arrived home, she told Tom that he could go. Once Tom had left Zoe made her way to her bedroom to get some rest. That was when she noticed that some of her things had been moved around. She then found herself surrounded by Korps agents. Zoe quickly tensed up when she noticed some of them had guns and there was around 15 of them in her room.

?: Dont try anything unless you want to die.

* * *

Who was that?

Who is after her?

Find out in the next chapter, which will be put up soon.

Review, Review, REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I know i haven't posted for a while, so i need to say

- I wont be posting every day but i will try.

- Please Review

Enjoy!

* * *

Zoe POV

?- Do not try anything unless you want to die.

Dan Pov

Dan- I think were done Frank. I am going to go and collect Zoe now.

Frank: Zoe has gone home. Can you just go and check on her?

Dan: Sure me and Aneisha will check on her on our way home.

At the front of Zoe's house

Aneisha: Wait Dan! I think there is somebody else inside. Its too quiet. Lets check round the back.

They quietly walked to the back door and saw the door was open.

Aneisha: Maybe her MI9 foster parents left open.

Just as she said that they heard a gun shot from outside. They ran up the staires. Aneisha just behind Dan. As they opened the door.

Aneisha and Dan: Zoe!

* * *

I know this is the most smallest chapter ever, but i have exams and gcse so i will be a bit behind.

Sorry!

Review!


End file.
